Salvar(te)
by Petit Nash
Summary: Mirando atrás, le hubiera gustado volver, no ser símbolo, ni tributo, ni vencedora, cambiar todo, no cambiar nada, no salvar a nadie... o tal, sólo a él. Salvarlo siempre a él.


N.A. Mi primera historia sobre los juegos, una pequeñez apenas... _para Jessica_

**Salvar(te)**

Nunca había querido estar de vuelta en la arena, ni ser un símbolo para nadie, no quería que todo eso estuviera pasando, le hubiera gustado que fuera sólo la peor de sus pesadillas, que todo eso fuera una mera ilusión, volver atrás, a la vida de antes, tal vez no era la mejor, tal vez tenía muchas cosas malas, pero lo que estaba pasando era más de lo que podía tolerar, más de lo que podía resistir, quería volver atrás, pero... en ese pasado no estaba Peeta. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Se sorprendió con ese pensamiento, era el único pensamiento que realmente le sorprendía y turbaba, pensaba que era normal desear irse, volver a otro tiempo, rechazar ser una ganadora y un tributo, pero... pensar en Peeta, en que él no había sido parte de su pasado y que eso le doliera, esa clase de pensamientos la confundía, la sorprendía. Eran diferentes a su deseo de estar en el bosque, de volver con Gale al bosque y olvidar el resto.

Gale... él ya no era el mismo, lo quería, lo necesitaba, pero no podía verlo como antes, no era el que había sido. Sentía que él ya no la entendía o conocía, pero a su vez ella ya no podía entenderlo a él, su afán de rebelión, de una venganza que... odiaba decirlo pero no podía entender el rencor como ella lo hacía. Gale no había estado en la arena, no había sido amenazado, ni había sido obligado a volver... y sin embargo, era él quien quería encabezar la rebelión, quien quería que ella fuera el símbolo.

Gale no era como Peeta. Gale era... no sabía ni que pensaba ya de él, quería cambiar el mundo, salvarlo, a veces ella también quería eso, salvar el mundo, salvarlo a él, pero... era más complejo que eso, no iba a ser un símbolo, no iba a ser una actuación tampoco, ya no más. Quería volver atrás, pero a un tiempo intermedio y cambiar ciertas cosas, volver a un tiempo que no había existido.

Si pudiera cambiar las cosas... tal vez... escogería convertirse en una guerrera, sería igual de necia, aunque sabía quien ya podía ver más allá de eso, escogería... salvar, lo salvaría a él nuevamente, y dejaría que él la salvará. ¿por qué no? ya habían pasado juntos por tantas cosas, que sabía que no lo cambiaría por nada. Tenía miedo, dudas, ganas de echar a correr y alejarse de todo eso, pero... también sabía que escogería volver a salvarlo.

Gale no era como Peeta, le alegraba eso. Gale iría hasta el campo de batalla con ella, Gale caminaría a su lado para dar fuerza al símbolo, Gale incendiaría al Capitolio, al mundo entero, a su lado... Lo sabía. Pero no era lo que ella quería. Ella ya no quería más fuego y guerra, no quería ser el símbolo sin que eso tuviera un significado real.

Quería... que todo tuviera sentido, quería que alguien le diera valor a su vida, a ella por ser simplemente ella, quería que alguien la abrazará y entendiera que a veces flaqueaba su entereza, que entendiera su necedad, su rebeldía, pero que no convirtiera eso en algo que no era, no quería ser usada... quería que alguien se quedará con ella a hacer de su miedo, sus dudas y su flaqueza una fortaleza. Quería ese beso en la playa. Lo escogía a él...

Aunque nunca hubiera tenido sentido, aunque primero fuera indiferente, aunque primero todo hubiera sido un acto, él hacia real todo, él le tomaba la mano y le daba fuerza y entendía que quisiera huir... Gale no era como Peeta, o más bien, Peeta no era como Gale y se sintió agradecida por eso.

Sintió el latir de su corazón más fuerte y se acurrucó para encontrar calor... él estaba ahí, abrazándola, quedándose con ella, acudiendo cada vez que necesitaba curar sus miedos, estaba ahí y la abrazaba más fuerte sin palabras, sin que ella le explicará porque los sobresaltos... a veces abría los ojos a mitad de la noche y la miraba, como acurrucándola, hasta que ella recuperaba la paz. La salvaba cada noche que volvían los miedos, también a veces cuando no volvían.

Era esos momentos por los que no quería volver atrás, cambiaría todo el sufrimiento, toda la muerte, todas las mentiras, pero no eso... No esos momentos, esos valían la pena.

"Yo te salvaría de nuevo cada vez" le hubiera gustado decirle, así, mientras aún dormía y podía escucharla pero no responderle, pero no se sintió capaz, aún no... Pero tal vez de algún modo, en algún rincón de su mente, él ya sabía que ella lo salvaría.

Porque él también la había salvado... cuando la había escogido por encima de todo. Entonces había entendido. Lo salvaría. Y lo escogería también por encima de todo. Una y otra vez... Y algún día se lo diría.

**FIN**


End file.
